An enterprise can employ a data center that has a shared infrastructure including processor modules in the shared infrastructure for handling workloads from various requestors. Examples of requestors can include applications running on client machines, such as servers, host computers, and so forth. In a shared infrastructure with storage devices, uneven storage input/output (I/O) workloads may be experienced by the storage processor modules, with some processor modules handling larger workloads than other processor modules.